


Late (Jalex oneshot)

by Popples123



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jalex - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popples123/pseuds/Popples123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, this is the first thing I've posted to ao3 and I wrote it in the space of forty minutes so I'm sorry if it's sloppy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Late (Jalex oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the first thing I've posted to ao3 and I wrote it in the space of forty minutes so I'm sorry if it's sloppy.

He could have told Alex those three words when they kissed for the first time, when Alex pinned Jack against the wall, pulling and grasping on the taller boy's hair as they kissed each other breathless, Alex making those  _sounds_  Jack loved to hear, and afterwards both of them would pretend that the kiss had no meaning behind it, although they both knew there was something more.

He could have told Alex those three words when they went to the beach together a few weeks before graduation, when Alex lifted Jack up  and ran into the sea, ignoring Jack's protests and wrapping his arm around Jack's tiny little waist, convincing any passerby that they were high-school lovers as Alex rested his head on Jack's chest whilst he hummed a silly tune, swaying from side to side with the surf crashing in the background.

He could have told Alex those three words when they fucked for the first time, when Alex gently thrust into Jack, who was unable to think straight, unable to see straight as the pleasure overwhelmed him and Alex would constantly remind him that they were 'just friends', that this is what friends do, not even considering the fact that they might have been more than friends, more than drunk horny teenagers getting each other off.

He could have told Alex those three words when they had their first proper fight, when Jack was  _screaming_  at the older boy for sleeping with Lisa, claiming that Alex rarely spent time with him anymore and Alex would beg for Jack to shut up and get over it, that he and Lisa were 'just friends', and Jack was overcome by a jealousy so strong that he punched Alex so hard that his nose broke, and Jack didn't even say sorry as he stormed out of Alex's apartment, heading home so he could drink himself unconscious.

He could have told Alex those three words when Alex came to his house a week after the argument, breaking down in Jack's arms, apologizing and promising he'd never forget about Jack ever again, and Jack desperately wanted to grab Alex and kiss his face all over, but that'd kill the mood and he just wanted to lay down with Alex so they could watch  _Home Alone_  together, and when Jack's mom came home hours later to find her son and his best friend nestled in each other's arms, fast asleep, she wondered how they could still deny their relationship. _  
_

He could have told Alex those three words when Alex announced he and Lisa had started dating, when Jack sat on the park bench as his whole world came crashing down before him, but he still managed to plaster a fake smile on his face and congratulate his best friend, although his conscience was screaming the entire time for him to tell Alex that Lisa wasn't right for him, that she'd never love Alex like Jack did.

He could have told Alex those three words when they were huddled around Alex's fireplace, when Alex was sobbing hysterically, yelling 'how could she?" over and over, and Jack simply hugged his friend, occasionally refilling their drinks, wanting to tell Alex that Lisa didn't deserve him, that he could do so much better, that Jack would treat him right, but for some reason Jack just  _couldn't_ , so instead he settled for sleepy drunken sex that Alex didn't even remember the next day.

He could have told Alex those three words when Alex informed Jack that he wanted to get engaged to Lisa, when Jack felt all the life drain out of him, felt his heart completely shatter and he wanted to prevent Alex from doing it, wanted to tell Alex that this wasn't right, that they had broken up way too many times, that marriage was a serious thing and they won't be able to back out of it easily, that  _Jack would treat Alex so much better_  but he just wanted Alex to be happy because Alex's happiness was all that mattered to Jack, so he admired the ring that must have cost a fortune and wished Alex good luck as he stood on the porch, gripping his drink tight in his hand as he watch Alex drive off to propose to his girlfriend.

He could have told Alex those three words when the minister asked if anyone had any objections to Alex and Lisa's marriage, and Jack wanted oh so badly to stand up and tell Alex everything, tell Alex how all the kisses, all the sex, all the moments they spent together meant so much more to him than 'just friends', and Jack knew this was his last chance he'd ever get to tell Alex those three words he had been wanting to say since he was sixteen, but Alex looked so excited, so happy, so  _in love_  with Lisa that Jack couldn't bring himself to confess his pent up emotions, and as he sat there watching the love of his life marry someone else who didn't even deserve him, Jack silently uttered those three words that he should have said a long, long time ago, because now it was too late.

" _I love you."_


End file.
